


Mind Over Matter

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody comes home grumpy from a run to the bakery because people treat him like he's <i>old</i>. Nick tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt **Consenescere** (to grow old and grey together; to stay too long in an occupation; or to decay, to lose respect, to fade). 
> 
> Title from a quote by Mark Twain: _Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter._

"Do you think I'm old?"

Nick glanced up from the novel he was reading, taking in his partner. Cody walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his hips while he used a second one to dry his hair. His muscles weren't quite as well-defined as they had been thirty years ago, but Cody was in excellent shape for a man in his mid-sixties. He'd shaved his trademark mustache off in the 90s, but after spending a few years clean-shaved he'd gone back to letting his facial grow. His beard was just the right length - not to long to require too much attention or care, but long enough not to be scratchy. It was the same light gray color as Cody's formerly blond hair and Nick would never admit to it, but he was kind of jealous of it. His own black hair had gone mostly white practically overnight a few years ago, making a much more drastic change than Cody's gradually lightening and changing hair color.

"Why?"

Cody gave his hair one last rub with the towel before he dropped it on the carpet. He turned to open the closet when Nick cleared his throat. Rolling his eyes, Cody bent down to pick up the towel. He took two steps and chucked it into the bathroom through the open door. 

"Seriously, babe?"

"What? The rule is wet towels go in the bathroom," Cody said. "It's in the bathroom. I'll get it later." He opened the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts before running his eyes over the selection of shirts. "So, is your book really that fascinating or are you avoiding my question because you don't want to tell me I'm old?"

Nick sighed and sat up, reaching for the scrap of paper he was using as a bookmark. He set the book down on his bedside table. "Okay, what happened?"

"The kid at the bakery called me sir earlier."

"Huh." That would explain the grumpy silence over breakfast and why Cody had cut into his croissants like they'd personally offended him. 

"It's just... _sir?_ Nobody calls me sir! I'm not... I'm the cool guy who lives on a boat with his partner. The guy who still gets arrested for brawling occasionally and has to be bailed out by a friend. The guy who goes surfing and fishing and kayaking. The guy who's a successful detective and total badass. I'm _not_ old, Nick!"

"If you know all that already, then what are you asking me?"

Cody glared at him and turned back to the closet. 

Nick kicked off the thin blanket that had gotten tangled in his legs as he read , waiting for Cody to get out of the shower, and stood up. He could tell Cody a thousand times that he wasn't old, but he'd still spend most of the day snappy and irritated. Which meant that Nick needed to distract Cody from that train of thought unless he wanted their lazy weekend to fall through. 

Stepping up behind Cody, Nick wrapped his arms around his partner's middle and pressed his lips to Cody's back, taking in the familiar scent of Cody's coconut butter body wash. Nick kissed his way along Cody's back until his lips reached Cody's neck. Cody tilted his head a little to give him better access and Nick took full advantage of that, letting his tongue dart out to lick up a few stray drops of water still clinging to Cody's skin before finding his favorite spot on Cody's neck. 

Cody made a needy sound once Nick started sucking on his neck, sliding his hands down Nick's arms until his hands were laying over Nick's, their fingers tangling together. "Nick, please."

In response, Nick took a step closer, pushing his groin against Cody's backside. He could feel the rough texture of the damp towel against his cock through his almost threadbare sweats he was wearing and groaned. In one smooth move, Nick pulled his arms back and turned Cody around, crowding him against the wall. The towel slipped from Cody's hips, leaving only the thin, worn-out fabric of Nick's sweats and his t-shirt between them when Nick stepped between Cody's legs. 

Cody moaned so wantonly at the contact that Nick just had to kiss him. He licked into Cody's mouth until all he could feel was wet and desperate heat. Cody's fingers were digging into his ass, urging him to thrust faster, harder, and Nick complied. He had one hand in Cody's hair, to protect his head from banging against the wall, and the other at the small of Cody's back. Grinning against Cody's lips, Nick curled his fingers, letting his fingernails scrape along the sensitive skin on Cody's back. Cody whined and the gasped into Nick's mouth as he came, his hips faltering in their rhythmic thrusts. Nick could feel the damp warmth of Cody's release through his sweats, and it was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Nearly, but not quite. 

"Shh," Cody said, his voice rough and breathy. "I got you, babe."

He kissed Nick, gently, on the lips before giving him a wicked look. Without warning, Nick felt himself pushed back until he landed flat on their bed. Cody was on him within seconds, his hands tugging at Nick's sweats to pull them down just far enough to free Nick's cock. 

"Oh god," Nick moaned, his hips bucking a little when he felt Cody's mouth on him. "Cody!"

Cody tongued along his slit for a moment before taking him in deeper and deeper. He looked amazing with his lips stretched around Nick's cock. Nick felt his thigh muscles tense with the urge to thrust, but Cody held him in place easily. 

"So good, Cody." Nick ran his hand through Cody's hair, his fingers skimming along the shell of Cody's ear before pressing against the side of Cody's neck, right over the dark red love bite he'd sucked into Cody's skin. Cody reached out and caught his hand, giving Nick something to hold on to as he pulled back and then slowly let Nick back in, sliding Nick's cock down his throat again. 

Nick groaned. "Cody, babe, you're amazing, I'm think I'm gonna--"

Cody swallowed around him and Nick's breath hitched when he felt Cody's throat flutter. He came so hard he almost passed out, Cody's hand in his being the only thing that grounded Nick as pleasure overtook him.

With a tug of his hand, Nick brought Cody up to lie beside him. Cody was flushed and a little sweaty, with dark eyes and wet, pink lips. He looked indecent like this, naked, with his stomach and thighs smeared with come and a blissful, sated expression on his face. This Cody, sixty-four year old Cody, looked so much like the wide-eyed kid he'd been when they first got together that it made Nick's heart ache with love. So what if Cody's hair was gray and his knees creaked in the mornings? So what if he could get senior citizen discounts and some punk called him 'sir' when he went to pick up breakfast? Nick wasn't getting any younger either.

"Come here." Nick curled his free arm around Cody's shoulders and kissed him, a slow, lingering kiss that made Cody sigh into his mouth.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked when they parted.

"Much," Cody replied, his voice even rougher than before. But he gave Nick a content smile and lightly squeezed his hand.

"Good," Nick said, returning Cody's smile. "Now, how about we call Murray and ask if he and the kids want to go fishing today? And then, after we drop them off tonight, you and I can take the Riptide out to one of the islands and spend a few days up there. Just you and me."

"Sounds good to me." Cody sat up, scratched his stomach and then made a dismayed sound at the mess he found there. "Guess I'm gonna have to take another shower."

"Guess you should," Nick said. He grabbed Cody's offered hand and let his partner pull him upright. He dropped a quick kiss on Cody's cheek. "Maybe we should share," he suggested, grinning a little. "Conserve water and all that."

Nick stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his messy sweats, throwing Cody a challenging look over his shoulder. "Unless you're too old for round two in the shower..." 

"Old?" Cody asked indignantly. "Old?!" He scoffed and chased Nick into the shower. "Oh, I'm gonna show you old, Nick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
